Nez Booms
"I hate people who can't keep time." Nez Booms (ネズ・ブームス Nezu Būmusu) was the Guild Master of Chrono Noise. Appearance Nez is a small man who utilizes a pair of stilts to walk about. A thick bang hangs down the middle of his forehead, its tip curled towards the left. He has extremely small eyebrows which are almost circular, with the far ends curling upwards. They are so small small that they do not even span half of the upper portion of his eyes. His face has one curious characteristic: its right and left sides show a stark color disparity. While the right has black irises, eyebrows and the right side of the bang is also black, these aspects are white on the left side. Finally, he has a spherical piercing below his lower lip and, somehow, similar smaller ones on each tooth.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 17 He clads himself in a full-body outfit which is separated into two parts, the headgear and the body, by a thick rigid disc adorning and parallel to his neck. The headgear covers his entire head except for his face and has a pair of earmuffs attached to it. It is cylindrical and quite tall, extending far above Nez's head. The torso has a huge target in the middle with a white radial line across it, the entire configuration giving the impression of a simplistic clockface. The trunk of the suit is baggy and much larger in proportion as compared to the legs, which are extremely short and end in stilts. The stilts are taller than Nez himself. The entire suit has stitches down its middle and skirting the holes for the clockface and his face. Personality Nez is very time-conscious, punishing one of his own Mages for completing a mission six seconds late. But this is not due to impatience, as another Mage remarks that Nez does not like things done early either.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 17-19 He is also incredibly ambitious and wants his Guild to be one of the strongest. So strong is his desire that he would even hatch a Devil's Egg to achieve it, not to mention the fact that he resorts to abduction so that he can attain his goal sooner.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 25-28 This also goes on to show his disrespect for the law. For the most part, Nez has a cool but cocky attitude. But he is extremely sensitive about his stature and will not tolerate any comments about it, to an extent that his Guild's members consider speaking about it a taboo. When Gray taunts him about his size, Nez instantly cracks and promises to kill the boy.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 30 History Pre-Ice Trail While wandering in the depths of a forest, Nez came upon a Devil's Egg entirely by chance. He wanted to use it to make his Guild one of the strongest, but further research proved that it would take the egg more than ten years to hatch. Not willing to wait that long, he ordered Nano Leaf's kidnapping so that he could use her Egg Knock Magic to fulfill his objectives faster. Ice Trail Much later, after Nano Leaf's escape attempt and subsequent capture, Nez and his Mages gathered in the room where the Devil's Egg was being kept and awaited her arrival. When her custodian brought her six seconds late, Nez severely punished the Mage in a fit of impatience and then rebuked Nano for having tried to escape earlier and warned her to never be late for work. He watched as she cast her Magic to make the egg hatch faster, when a commotion broke out near one end of the room. He turned to see one of the guards struggling with an escaped Gray, but decided to let his Mages take care of the problem, telling Nano to keep on working. As the fight behind him intensified and the Guild members were unable to subdue Gray, he warned them to not disturb Nano, who he said was working hard at hatching the egg.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 21-24 He went on to explain that he found the said object entirely by chance in the deepest depths of the forest and planned to use it to make his Guild the strongest, but further research proved that it would take more than 10 years to hatch, so he decided to have Nano abducted in order to force it to hatch faster. Suddenly, he sensed something off about the fight and jumped back, because of which he was the only one to not get caught in Gray's Ice-Make: Floor, which trapped all his Mages. He realized that Gray had just been pretending to run away in order to pull this off. As he prepared to face Gray himself, Gray taunted him by calling him a runt, which set off a murderous rage inside him. Nez immediately made the first move, but Gray managed to dodge it, only to be hit by another of Nez's spells. Nez seemed to have the upper hand until Gray sliced his stilts off, bringing Nez down to his original height: somewhat shorter than Gray himself, a fact which Gray was quick to comment upon. Enraged yet again, Nez tried to set off some more bombs, but was trapped along with his creations by Gray's Ice-Make: Igloo. The subsequent detonation was enough to defeat him.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-11 Suddenly, the egg began to hatch. Seeing this, Nez claimed victory, but Gray vowed to smash it. Despite Nez's frantic protests, Gray managed to shatter it. The egg released an extremely corrosive liquid which seemed to melt anything it touched. Unable to move due to the battle, Nez begged for his Mages to help him, but they told him that nobody had time to do so as they fled for their lives. The tide soon reached and towered over him. Just before he was engulfed by it, Nez was terrified to see a malformed face in the liquid. It soon washed over him and ended his life..Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-18 Magic and Abilities Bomb Magic: An unnamed Magic that allows Nez to create Magical bombs that he can manipulate to explode immediately or after a designated time by setting a timer. He has proven himself to be proficient enough to create multiple bombs at a time as well as to use them for purposes other than offense, such as enhancing his speed and jumping capability.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Though he was able to render one of his Mages unconscious with a single bomb,Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19 he was unable to bring down a young Gray Fullbuster with a direct hit.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 4-6 *'Time Bomb': Nez determines the countdown time by writing the number of seconds in midair. A sphere engulfs the target's head and explodes after the allotted time has elapsed.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-19 (Unnamed) *'Full Panorama Bomb' (全天爆裂球 (フルパノラマ・ボム) Furu Panorama Bomu): Nez releases multiple orb-like bombs from his hands that surround the target from every direction and simultaneously explode, destroying the entire area. *'Bomb Stamp' (爆印 (ボム・スタンプ) Bomu Sutanpu): Through his pair of stilts, Nez can leave a bomb glyph on any surface he touched. Once glyphed, a countdown timer appears and at the end of the allotted time, the target will be engulfed in an explosion. The explosions can also be used by Nez to propel himself forward at enhanced speeds.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 3-6 Enhanced Agility: Nez's reflexes are sharper than most of his Guild's Mages, him being the only to avoid Gray's trap.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 26 He has also exhibited the ability to increase his speed and jumping capability using his Magic.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 7 *'Acrobatic Skills': Nez is completely comfortable while using his stilts for locomotion, even being able to run and jump with ease. He faces no difficulty when he uses his Magic to accelerate himself or jump higher. Bomb_Magic.png|Bomb Magic Bomb_Stamp.png|Bomb Stamp Full_Panorama_Bomb.png|Full Panorama Bomb Time_Bomb.png|Time Bomb Equipment Stilts: Nez walks around using a pair of stilts which are taller than his entire body and have targets at their bases. Nez uses them to help him cast his Magic, whether to harm an opponentFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 6-7 or propel himself forward at great speeds and jump higher than normally possible.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 3 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Chrono Noise References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guild Master Category:Chrono Noise Category:Antagonist Category:Ice Trail